GreatVision Song Contest
For the previous edition see GreatVision Song Contest 16 : For the upcoming edition see GreatVision Song Contest 17 The GreatVision Song Contest often shortened to GVSC, or GreatVision, is a song contest on Youtube held among the members of the GreatVision Broadcasting Union since May 2017. The current and official executive supervisor is Julian Dokowicz. Each country's head of delegation gets to select an entry for each edition either by internal or national selection. Then the countries get to vote for each show (pre-qualifying round, semi-final or final) to determine the qualifiers and the winner of the edition. So far, thirteen different countries have won the competition and therefore hosted the contest. Ukraine, Greece, Spain, South Korea, Albania, Bulgaria, Finland, North Korea, United States, Australia, Andorra, Russia and Serbia have all been winners and hosts of the contest. South Korea is the only country so far which got victory four times, as well South Korea is the only country so far which hosted the contest four times. The highest scoring winner, is the group, (G)I-DLE who won the fourteenth edition with their song "Hann" which got 421 points, 23 points ahead the runner-up. History On 7th May 2017, Julian, executive supervisor of the GreatVision Broadcasting Union decided to open an international music contest, in that every member of the GBU can take part by sending artists representing their countries with songs. It was called GreatVision Song Contest. In the beginnings the contest was not fully developed so there were a lot of rule changes in that phase. Currently, the GBU Council has the control over the contest, recaps, staging and results videos. The first ever GreatVision Song Contest started on 31st May 2017. It was held in the US-city Los Angeles, the United States also was the first ever country to host the GreatVision Song Contest and also one ofthe first ever direct qualifiers for the final. Forty-two nations took part in the first edition each submitting one entry to the contest. Each country awarded awarding two sets of points from 1-8, 10 and 12: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. The voting procedure has not changed since then. Ukraine as the first ever country to win the contest. The winner is traditionally set to be the host of the following GreatVision edition. Currently, the GBU Council has the control over the contest, and its members work in different terms of the contest, like recaps, staging, results videos and websites. Logo and theme The general logo, which was created by a German team, was introduced in the first edition. The logo featured the name of the contest and below of it, the name of the host city appeared along with the number of the edition. The word "GreatVision" was formed in a calligraphic font while the letter "V" was replaced by a heart where the flag of the host appeared and do not change since then. 'Slogans' Since the first edition already, slogans were used for the contest. In each edition, the host broadcaster was in charge to decide the slogan of the edition and based on it, develope the contest's theme and visual design. Participation : Main article GreatVision Broadcasting Union Any member of the GBU is allowed to send a song for the GreatVision Song Contest. Countries that are not members can apply for becoming one. The GreatVision Broadcasting Union has already accepted some countries that were not full members of the GBU at the beginnings of the GVSC. However, the GBU has also already declined a lot of nations and states that wanted to become a full member - and to participate in the GraetVision Song Contest. Each full member has got a certain broadcaster that is responsible for the choice of the artists and songs the country is sending for each edition. over 50 countries have participated at least once. These are listed here alongside the edition in which they made their debut: Format : Reed more GreatVision Song Contest statistics The contest's format was the same during the first editions; two semi-finals and a final were held. The top ten scored countries from each semi-final advanced to the final. In the first edition, there was a big 6 that were the sponsors for the start of the contest and were automatic qualifiers; Czech Republic, Greece, Italy, South Korea, the United Kingdom and the United States. However, for the next editions, the top 6 from each edition will be a part of the big 6. The "Big 6" In the first edition, it was already decided that certain countries would be members of the "group" called "Big 6". The American broadcaster, the organizers of the first edition, announced that Czech Republic, Greece, Italy, South Korea, the United Kingdom and the United States would be the members of the first Big 6. Members of the Big 6 through the editions have been several. Currently the United States holding the record of being in the Big 6 ten times. Also Greece, South Korea and the United States holding the record for being a member of the Big 6 for three editions in a row. The best place for a Big 6 member was the victory, achieved by Greece, the United States and South Korea in the second-, ninth-, and fourteenth edition with their first place. Rules The official rules of the GreatVision Song Contest include rules for the entries, the broadcasting of the contest, or the voting. : Reed more GreatVision Song Contest Rules ﻿ There are several rules of the contest in order to enter. Main rule of the contest is that the country has to officially join the GBU. There are also rules regarding the entries, such as that Eurovision Song Contest songs and cover songs are not allowed to compete in the contest or that the singer must be over the age of 16. Winners : Main article List of GreatVision Song Contest winners History by Country Here you find the all specific histories of all countries they had participated in the GreatVision Song Contest at least once. * Åland Islands * Albania * Algeria * Andorra * Argentina * Armenia * Australia * Austria * Azerbaijan * Belarus * Belgium * Bosnia and Herzegovina * Brazil * Bulgaria * Canada * China * Colombia * Croatia * Cyprus * Czech Republic * Denmark * Egypt * Estonia * Faroe Islands * Fiji * Finland * France * Georgia * Germany * Gibraltar * Greece * Greenland * Guam * Hong Kong * Hungary * Iceland * India * Indonesia * Iran * Ireland * Israel * Italy * Japan * Kazakhstan * Kiribati * Kosovo * Kyrgyzstan * Latvia * Lebanon * Liechtenstein * Lithuania * Luxembourg * Macau * Malaysia * Malta * Mexico * Moldova * Mongolia * Monaco * Montenegro * Morocco * Nauru * Netherlands * New Zealand * North Korea * North Macedonia * Norway * Palau * Philippines * Poland * Portugal * Romania * Russia * San Marino * Serbia * Singapore * Slovakia * Slovenia * South Africa * South Korea * Spain * Sri Lanka * Sweden * Switzerland * Syria * Taiwan * Tajikistan * Thailand * Tunisia * Turkey * Turkemenistan * Ukraine * United Kingdom * United Arab Emirates * United States * Uzbekistan * Vanuatu * Vatican City * Vietnam Spin-offs The followin spin-offs of the GreatVision Song Contest are planned or being discussed: * GreatVision Asia & Pacific Festival, a only Asia & Pacific music festival GVSC Style * Junior GreatVision Song Contest, a junior version * GVSC in Concert, a pre-show of the contest Notes